Dressin' Up
by KissMeDeadlyT-T
Summary: Roy accidentally overhears Edward and Winry talking, and in turn finds out that Ed has a secret fetish for seeing him dressed up: Suit and tie, hair slicked back, all that jazz. So what does he do? You guessed it. -RoyEd, yaoi, Winry being the cutie she is, suit fetish, mild language. The M rating will be for the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: I think it's time for me to shine my RoyEd powers upon everyone again and create a new random twoshot thing because it's summer and it's hot and I'm bored and I can't sleep and Roy Mustang in a suit is quite possibly the most ovary-exploding thing in the entire world. **

**I don't own FMA and the M rating will be for the next chapter. If you don't like Roy Mustang and Edward Elric being gay for each other, yaoi, cursing, or anything else you can assume will be in this story, you should probably click back. Oh, and I have yet to decide if it's going to be RoyEd or EdRoy, but… I guess we'll see how that goes. Oh, and also, I really fucking love Winry and I love to make her torture and embarrass Ed, so yeah. There's that too.**

**Enjoy, and review if you'd like (I'D LIKE THAT A LOT YES I WOULD).**

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Roy walked briskly down the halls of Central command, a wide grin on his lips. Some soldiers that he passed gave him odd looks, while others simply ignored him or moved aside to let him by, but he didn't pay them any attention. Not after what he'd accidentally overheard this morning, and certainly not after six excruciating hours of work spent waiting and restlessly looking at the clock— no, he had something he had to do, and he didn't plan on letting anything slow him down.

That morning, he'd woken up alone in Edward's bed in his and Al's apartment, but that wasn't too surprising; Ed tended to wake up before him most of the time anyway. He hadn't meant to stay the night, but they had been drinking the evening before and Ed had insisted he was in no condition to drive, so Roy had made no complains and let Ed drag him into his bedroom. Nothing had happened, really, aside from some cuddling and sweet, languid kisses, because Winry was staying over and plus, Al was home. When he and Ed had retired, they were still sitting in the dining room talking, and Ed claimed it would be too awkward if anything happened, so Roy let it go.

Once he was fully awake, he'd gotten up and grabbed his shirt (not wanting to walk out shirtless, after all, this wasn't his own house) and wandered out into the hall with the intention of going to the washroom. Al's door was still firmly shut, but the guest one was open and empty, so he guessed Winry was up and about, too. Probably in the kitchen cooking something for Ed, since Ed couldn't make food to save his own life. His hand was on the doorknob and he was just about to open the washroom door when he heard his name.

He'd paused, at that point, trying to decide whether or not he was just hearing things. After a moment, he shrugged and stepped into the bathroom, when he heard Winry let out a giggle and Ed groan in embarrassment and hiss something like, "Don't ask things like that, damn it!" Roy's eyebrow quirked and his curiosity got the best of him. He stood there silently, feeling a bit guilty for eavesdropping, but that quickly disappeared when he finally caught ear of what they were discussing.

"Come on," Winry was saying in a hushed, excited voice. "You're trying to tell me you've never told him about any of your kinks?"

Ed sputtered for a moment and Roy could easily imagine his face was flushed bright pink in that way it did when he was flustered. A small smile played on his lips. "Well, I — sort of," he heard Ed say awkwardly. "I mean— he knows about… the, uh, the whole b-bondage thing, and, um… some other stuff, but I don't know… I haven't really said anything else… you know?"

Winry clucked her tongue and Roy heard footsteps. She had probably walked up to Ed and was giving him a wide grin. "You should," she said in a coy tone. "There has to be _something_ you'd like that he doesn't know about."

"Ugh— damn it, Winry, do we really have to talk ab—"

"Cut me some slack, Ed!" She laughed as he groaned. "I don't get to see you all the time anymore! I need _some_ details on your love life!"

"My love life, fine! But my _sex life_? Why?"

"Same thing," she said flippantly. "Look, I'm just saying, you guys have been going out for a while now. And I bet you've been doing it for even longer."

Ed groaned again and Roy couldn't help but smirk. She was spot-on. "I'm just saying, if I was you, I'd casually mention new things to try. Or even things that you like. You could just randomly be like, Hey, Roy, how about them strawberries and melted chocolate, huh?"

"_Winry_!"

"Come _on_ Ed!"

"Gah, why are you thinking about Roy like that anyway!" Ed sniped. "He's mine, so hands off!"

Roy had to repress the urge to laugh at that. How adorably possessive. He heard Winry sigh. "I know he's yours, you moron! He's hot, though! I'm just trying to help you spice up your sex life!"

"It's spicy enough! And he's like, fourteen years older than you!"

"So? He's fourteen years older than you, too!"

"That—that's not the same, damn it—"

"Edward, come on, you have to have some fetishes hidden in that thick skull of yours."

"You— ugh. I do _not_ want to talk about this with you."

"I'm your best friend! We're supposed to talk about stuff like this!"

"Maybe if I was a _girl_!"

"You already like bondage, what about like, I don't know, some sort of sadism-masochism kinda thing?"

"_Winry_," Ed groaned again. Roy could almost feel the heat of his embarrassment. "Not that it's any of your business, but— I guess he kinda, you know… well he doesn't bitch too much when I bite him— wait, why the hell am I telling you? God, you dirty minded freak…"

"Not dirty minded," she sniffed reprovingly, "I just have a sexy imagination."

"Just shoot me." Ed's voice was muffled. He was probably slumped face-down on the counter.

"Explore your inner _fetishiiiiissttt_."

"I don't _want to_."

"Doooo iiit."

"No, fuck off."

"Dooooooooooo iiiiiiiiiit."

Ed seemed to finally lose it. "Fine! I have a huge weakness for when he wears a suit and pushes his hair back! Okay? Can we stop now?"

Winry let out an excited sound and started enthusiastically saying something, but Roy wasn't paying much attention anymore. A smirk slowly spread across his lips. So Ed liked it when he dressed up, did he? Grinning widely, he shut the bathroom door behind him. It looked like he was going to surprise Ed after work this evening.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Now, he was stepping down the concrete stairs leading up to the command centre, turning right and taking the road that he walked down to get home. The smirk that had never completely left ever since he'd overheard that conversation this morning widened, and he picked up the pace. Ed got off work an hour after he did, so he didn't have much time.

The walk home was relatively uneventful. He finally turned onto the cement path leading to his house and kicked off his shoes and hung up his coat before heading upstairs to his bedroom. He checked the time. He still had a half hour left. He smirked slightly again and walked to his closet, shoving aside his shirts and pants and extra uniform until he finally found what he was looking for, way in the back: his black suit and white shirt that he only ever wore on special occasions that weren't military-related. It had been a while since he'd worn it, but he grinned and was solaced by the fact that it was going to be put to good use tonight.

He quickly took off his uniform and hung it on its hanger before pulling the crisp white shirt on. It could probably use some ironing, but he didn't have time for that, and plus, it probably wasn't going to stay on for very long anyway, if he'd heard Ed's confession this morning properly. After putting on the rest of the suit, he walked to his dresser and fished out a black tie from one of his drawers. Once he was satisfied with that, he headed to the adjoined bathroom and looked through the drawers, trying to find that gel he used once in a blue moon whenever he had to slick his hair back, and quickly became frustrated when it appeared he didn't have any left. Either that or it was just lost amongst the clutter. He grimaced. He really needed to work on that. He did another sweep of the bathroom, pushing aside some of Ed's hair ties and the shirt he'd left flung next to the sink, and finally gave up. With a sigh, he turned on the taps, wet his hands, and shoved his hair back as well as it would go. It stayed somewhat, but a few messy strands fell back into his eyes.

The shrill ringing of the phone going off pulled his attention away from staring in the mirror and trying to make those stubborn strands stay back. Giving up on that, he left the bathroom and hastily answered the phone before it could stop ringing. "Hello?"

"_Hey, bastard,"_ Ed greeted cheerfully. _"You at home?"_

Roy grinned. "Yes."

"_Great, I'm picking up Xingese then heading over."_

"Oh, okay. Don't forget—"

"_Lemon chicken, I know."_ Ed sounded like he was grinning.

Roy chuckled. "Are you still at work?"

"_Just leaving now. Oh, and Hawkeye wants me to tell you that if you ever leave without finishing your last stack again, you've got a bullet with your name on it."_

"Tell her I'm sorry," Roy said, grimacing. That woman scared him sometimes. "I was excited to leave work today, that's all."

"_When _aren't _you excited?"_ Ed snorted.

"Well, never. But I was more excited today than usual."

"_What?" _Ed sounded suspicious now, and Roy couldn't fight his smug smirk. _"Why today?"_

"No reason," Roy responded lightly. Ed started to say something, but he cut him off with a swift, "I'll see you in a bit."

"_You— damn it, tell me!"_

"Love you," Roy smirked.

"_Roy, I swear—" _But Ed never got to finish, because Roy snickered and hung up before he could. He could imagine Ed fuming and glaring at the phone, cursing him to hell, and it made his grin widen.

Well. This was going to be interesting.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: I hope I can get the next part finished within the next week! I already have it partly done. Just gotta get the lemony bit completed. :D RoyEd? EdRoy? Uuughhhh I am conflictteeedd. Maybe both.**

**Sorry I'm rambling why do I always do this—**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: Did I mention that this is post-Brotherhood? Well, it is. I'm sure some of you figured it out anyway.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! This is the rated M chapter. Oh, and I decided to do RoyEd since I really do like writing Ed as a bitchy and demanding bottom. I **_**was**_** gonna do both but it didn't work out. And it didn't work out because I, once again, found myself unable to write a lemon without becoming incredibly frustrated and saying fuck it and just finishing it as quickly as I could. Everyone always says it doesn't suck, but this one might… a little.**

**I'm sorry agh bad me**

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Ed was glad he'd decided to snag Roy's car that morning, because it would have been a huge pain in the ass to walk home from work with two large paper bags of Xingese food _and_ the briefcase containing those reports Hawkeye had asked him to bring home to the General. He came to a slow stop in front of the familiar two-story, crème coloured house that he considered to be his home (neither he nor Al were ever really at their apartment) and shifted the car into park, grabbing the food and briefcase before struggling to exit the vehicle without dropping it all. After kicking the door shut and attempting to lock it while precariously balancing the stuff in his arms, he exhaled heavily and started his way up the cement path to Roy's house. He was still slightly ticked off about when Roy had hung up on him earlier and was admittedly rather curious about why Roy had been more excited to leave work today than usual, and he was sure his irritation showed on his face. Oh well. Roy would at least know what was coming to him.

Fortunately, Roy had left the door unlocked, so he didn't have to struggle with his keys there too. He bumped it open with his hip, looked around once, and called, "Hey, bastard! I'm here!" There was no response except silence. Rolling his eyes, he shut the door behind him and walked further into the seemingly empty house, noting Roy's shoes and coat along the way, and set the paper bags on the counter. His stomach rumbled. They smelled really good, and he was starving after working all day. Roy still wasn't there. Ed frowned, becoming even more irritated. He'd called for a reason, damn it. Even if the ass had hung up on him.

"Heeey," he shouted, letting his annoyance seep into his voice. "Roy, get your ass down here!"

There was still no response. Miffed, Ed let out an impatient scoff and stomped to the stairs. Roy was probably upstairs doing his hair or something stupid like that, since he tended to be a complete moron outside of work, not that Ed normally minded. He strode down the hall to Roy's room with aggravated steps, letting his automail leg make a heavier sound than his flesh one for effect so that if Roy heard he knew to expect a miniature shit-storm. Ed thought idly that maybe he was in the washroom or something, but if that was the case, he could fucking at least answer him. He decided to try something else. "Old man!" he yelled. Roy hated that as much as Ed hated being called short (and he wasn't, anymore! Five foot six was a great height!) and generally responded by snapping an insult back. But there was still silence. Edward stood in the hall for a moment, biting his lip, as nervousness prickled down his chest. God, it would be just so damn perfect and just like Roy if the idiot had slipped and knocked himself out on a corner or something. He started walking again, faster this time. "Roy?" he asked, his voice shaking this time. Fuck._ Fuck_. Where _was _he?

He heard a creaking sound from Roy's room and immediately recognized it as the door hinges squeaking on the adjoined bathroom's door. Letting out a breath of relief, he hurried to the bedroom, fully prepared to launch into a full-on angry rant about Roy scaring him and not answering him and being a bastard. Why the hell didn't he answer? The food was getting cold, damn it! And Ed had nearly gone into a panic attack. He couldn't freaking _wait_ to see what kind of bullshit excuse Roy was going to come up with for this one.

"Hey, you bastard," he seethed upon storming into Roy's room. He could see the damn idiot standing by the window. The room was dark, for some reason, and for a moment, Ed wondered why the hell Roy was standing there in the dark. It was kind of creepy. He furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. "Why the hell didn't you answer me?" he demanded, flipping on the light. What he saw made him freeze, and anything else he might have said died on his lips.

Roy turned around with a faint smirk on his lips. His hair was pushed back out of his eyes, but a few strands seemed too stubborn to stay and fell messily back down. And he was wearing… a suit. With a tie. Ed's mouth went dry and he felt a hot coil in his abdomen, gaping with huge eyes and an open mouth as he tried desperately to think of something to say. But he couldn't. His mind was completely blank. He couldn't focus on anything— not on the food downstairs, not on his irritation, not on the paperwork Roy still had to do— nothing except for Roy wearing a fucking suit with his hair pushed back and _damn_ his eyes were beautiful when they weren't hiding behind his bangs and fuck Ed couldn't even breathe right now. Roy looked fucking _gorgeous_ and Ed suddenly found the room to be uncomfortably hot. Still with that slight smirk, Roy approached him, his eyes glittering in amusement when Ed simply continued staring hugely.

"How was your day?" he inquired smoothly, softly brushing the back of his fingers along Ed's jaw. Ed trembled and his eyelids fluttered and he had to bite down a whimper as his living fantasy touched him. He was so turned on he could hardly stand and he couldn't quite tear his eyes away from Roy's neck, where the tie was. Oh god. Oh _fuck_. This was so embarrassing— Roy had barely even touched him and he was already trying to swallow the desperate sounds trying to come out. He noticed Roy's smirk twitch slightly, and swallowed hard, trying his best to compose himself.

"It was fine," he finally managed to get out. He stared for another moment at Roy's suit and finally flicked his gaze up and away. It wasn't any easier trying to calm down staring into Roy's eyes— actually, it was even harder, because they were so dark and _god_, Ed could practically stare into them forever and he was just _drowning_ in them, and— He swallowed. His pants felt awfully tight. "Why are you wearing this?" he asked weakly.

Roy's lips curled up into a full-blown grin. "I had a feeling you'd like it."

"Oh," Ed said dumbly. Then realization dawned on him and he turned bright red, sputtering. "You eavesdropped?" he demanded.

"I didn't eavesdrop," Roy said smugly. "I happened to overhear that you have a certain suit and tie fetish."

"Oh god," Ed whispered, shutting his eyes. How _awkward_. He covered his flaming face with his hands and muttered, "This is so embarrassing…"

"Don't be like that," Roy murmured, wrapping his fingers around Ed's wrists and tugging his hands away from his face. Ed avoided looking at him, but Roy could see that his eyes had darkened into that murky ochre that they did when he was turned on, so he grabbed his chin and gently forced Ed to look at him. Ed looked downright ashamed. "Why are you so embarrassed?"

"It's j-just— I don't know," Ed said shakily. "I k-kinda— I thought you'd think I was weird, and I just—"

"I don't think you're weird," Roy said with another slight smirk. "It turns me on to no end knowing that seeing me in a suit makes you hot." Ed's eyes widened and a new flush flared across his cheeks. "I only wish you'd told me sooner." A shameless black gaze swept down Ed's flustered state, lingering around the bulge in his pants a little bit longer than necessary. When he looked back up, Ed's eyes were nearly consumed by pupil and Roy could practically taste the blatant desire rolling off of him.

"There's food downstairs," Ed breathed, but he didn't seem to be terribly worried about it. One hand inched up Roy's chest and the other came up to tangle in his black hair and pulled him down until their lips were almost touching. He quickly flicked his tongue across his bottom lip, swallowing hard again when it brushed Roy's mouth and the man's eyes darkened at the action. "It'll get cold," he said, leaving his lips separated.

Roy's lips quirked up and he closed that small distance between them for a brief moment. He heard Ed exhale shakily against his mouth as he pressed back. Roy pulled away before anything more could happen, grinning wider when Ed let out a desperate whine. "Good thing Xingese food tastes good cold, huh?"

Ed growled. "Fuck yeah," he muttered, pulling Roy back down for another kiss. There was an intense moment where they both desperately grabbed at each other as their lips connected, and then everything started moving very quickly. Ed felt like he was going to lose his mind. The suit was making him crazy and hot and he was so damn horny that he couldn't even think. With another moan, he shoved Roy back onto the bed and quickly climbed on top of him, letting Roy cup his jaw and change the angle of the kiss. The man's other hand slipped under the front of his black tank top and Roy took advantage as Ed gasped, sliding his tongue into the blond's mouth. Ed was absolutely trembling with desire by now, wrapping his arms around Roy's neck and clutching his hair hard, and he pressed his hips against Roy's, who let out a muffled groan at the friction and couldn't help but thrust back.

Ed found himself desperate already. "Please," he gasped into the kiss, eyes rolling back slightly when he felt their clothed erections rub together. Without parting their lips, Roy rolled them over so that Ed was sprawled out beneath him, the kiss getting sloppier and more desperate as Ed moaned and arched up into him. Roy ignored the begging for now and pushed Ed's tank top up, attacking his chest and tightened abs with his hands and groaning under his breath when Ed gasped and rocked desperately beneath him. His mouth left Ed's, earning a soft moan of loss that quickly turned into a sharp cry as he trailed kisses to his jaw and down his neck, sucking and kissing along the way. He found one of Ed's old automail scars and let his tongue drag over it, slowly and torturously, until it was all Ed could do not to scream. His fingers tightened almost painfully in Roy's hair. "_Roy,_" he moaned, panting harshly in Roy's ear.

The sound of his name in that voice sent heat straight to Roy's erection. His own breathing was slightly laboured as he pulled away, leaning back to admire Ed's unkempt state— golden hair messy and falling out of its braid, face flushed, eyes glazed at half-mast, swollen, bruised lips, squirming and moaning at the loss of contact. His shirt was shoved up to his neck and his skin gleamed faintly as his chest raised and fell quickly. Roy noticed how he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the suit and smirked again, _very _glad he'd decided to eavesdrop that morning after all. If he'd known wearing a suit would turn Ed into a hot mess like this, he would have done it a long time ago. Ed seemed to notice him staring and slowly spread his legs, showing the bulge in the stretched leather, and smirked faintly, humping his hips against empty air.

This successfully returned Roy's attention to the situation at hand. He snapped out of his daze and his eyes narrowed as Ed's smirk broadened. "You're a damn tease," he growled softly, leaning back down to press their mouths together again.

"You're the one staring and takin' forever," Ed muttered, breaking the kiss with a swift flick of his tongue, but he was still grinning. For a moment, he swept a heated gaze down Roy's body, his cheeks heating up visibly. "Fuck," he squirmed, palming himself through his pants, "I can't fuckin' _deal_ with you in that suit." It had been bad enough when Roy was just standing there— but now, all rumpled and messed up, the tie loose around his neck and his bangs falling haphazardly back into his smouldering eyes, Ed couldn't even look at him without feeling his pants tighten almost unbearably and his heart pounding in his dry throat. He could feel Roy's gaze on him, but he didn't care, and let out another groan as he bucked into his own hand. What the hell was taking so long, damn it?

For a moment, Roy watched Ed get himself off with a faint smirk and a great amount of interest, before he finally swatted Ed's hand away. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't touch my property," he said, raising an eyebrow. Ed glared, but didn't try to touch himself again, settling instead for lying there and squirming and looking incredibly frustrated.

"Well then _you_ touch your fuckin' property, damn it!"

"Have some patience," Roy said with a frown. Ed's hand shot out and grabbed his tie, pulling him closer.

"There's no such _thing_ as patience when you're wearing a fucking _suit_," he snarled. "Now _fuck me_, will you?"

And so, rolling his eyes heavenward, Roy did, and as Ed's fingers clung to the back of his jacket and he cried out beneath him, he thought vaguely to himself that he would really have to buy more suits if this is what happened when he wore them.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: …Merp. I kinda started flipping shit near the end… you can probably tell where… I kinda just lost my nerve and was like no nope I cannot smut**

**Sorry I'm really sorry I think I need to give up on smut for a while ;-; *rolls around and sobs***

**Anyway I hope this was at least good enough to sort of please you guys..:D Thanks for reading!**


End file.
